Past the reaches
by RavinQuill
Summary: The force has changed for few qnd they follow their hearts to a brighter future


Blasts fire off as a war goes, I can't even catch my breath, my officer he keeps me and my squad alive, his name is Joan, oh I should introduce myself, I am Vers, I am named by Joan, along with the rest of my team, to the dismay of Captain Phasma. A blue ray passes my face and I jump back, landing on my ass.

" Vers! Watch yourself!"

"Sorry! Corrin"

Sergeant Corrin, he is storm trooper that is our higher up under Joan, his armor is black, he is part of the shadow division, along him is corprol Zane, Zane has a series of blacks on him, and his partner Rev, she is our only female, her armor is black as well, she is our sniper, and she is like Corrin part of the shadow division of the First order. I should talk about Joan... another blue ray almost hits me from a resistance member, Corrin his response take that man out with three bullets himself. "Damn it Vers!" He exclaims and he picks me up. "S...sorry!" I stammered back as I pick up my rifle.

As I see more resistance come in i I lift my rifle past Corrin, and fire hitting one in the shoulder, and Corrin he turns to the backless, and takes out another.

"Boys shift a bit,"

Corrin and I move out wards as a fast red beam hits an explosive canister killing that group, finally breathing I abandoned my helmet to show my sun kissed skin, and my brown hair, lifting my green eyes to Corrin, who took of his mask to show me his black eyes, and black hair, to contrast his pale skin. Zane who lowered his mini gun, yelled out is satisfaction. "Ah Yeah! Fuck the restistance!" He yells, my response is to roll my eyes. Corrin walks to him and sighs. "Zane put down the gun," he said as he took of his helm, Zane had sun kissed skin, brown hair and eyes, like a basic soiled, Zane he had become sergeant after seven years, of service. "Rev how we looking." Corrin asked as he placed his hand to his comm,..."uh huh, yes, no? SHIT! To officer Joan!" Corrin commands, and we all place our masks back on, and I set my rifle to full auto magic, and take off my scope.

Once we ran to our out post in sector 14, I am the first to walk in, as I see him, Officer Joan, he wore a white uniform, and he What a white cape, his hair, black and brushed back, he had pale skin. "Sir!" I call to him, and his head turns to me showing, his unordinary Scarlet eyes. "Something amiss Vers." He asked as he grabbed his hand gun. "Yes! The resistance are closing in, we must abandon section 14!" I answer quickly, and my party entered they held there weapons to the door, and I turn quickly, as the door explodes open and I'm shot in my stomach, I cry, and before anyone can fire.

"Men stand down!"

Everyone freezes, I look to Officer Joan in pain, and he held his arms up, "Men drop your weapons," he repeats as his handgun falls, Rev, threw her sniper down, followed by Zane, Corrin grunted as he threw down his rifle, hand gun, and lightsaber he had found. I held my rifle, "Vers, drop it," Joan said as he came to me, I shuddered and nodded, as I dropped it, and fell back, Joan stoped me. "Get a medic!" He cried to the resistance, the looked at each other , and the leader nodded. "Get a medic," she said into her comm, and I blacked out.

When I woke again, I was in a med bay, I tried getting up, but the guards stopped me. "No you'lol do worse then what you already have," the one to my left said. "What?" I asked, he just pointed to the pipes coming from my body. "Oh I see," I answered, as I looked at him. The door to the med bay soon shift open, drawing my attention, the doctor who works here, or what I think is the doctor walks in. She is, well pretty, her skin dark, and her hair is an ivory, and her eyes are carmine. The guards look at her and nod, giving me and her time alone. She checks how I am and she nodded, "you seem stable, but you won't be a major threat after your done here, but you'lol have to practice and stuff,..."

"How long was I out."

"Pardon"

"How long was I out."

"Six months,"

"What."

"Yes, and Joan he switched sides, he said that the first order's motives weren't the best,"

"Heh I would agree"

"Yes, and the storm troopers to their dismay joined to, but their slowly accepting their cercomstaces,"

"Good, rrrgh,"

"Let me help you" the doctor says as she puts a soft and warm pressure to my wound. "Thanks," I say, "anything for my patient's well being,"

Officer Joan, now an officer for the restistance walks in, he is wearing some new uniform, he still had it white, which I giggle. "Good to see you with us again Vers," he chuckled as he saw the doctor, "Ah Dr. Reagan how are his vitals?" He asked her, "Doing better, he'lol be released by the end of the week, but he won't be out to guard you until th end of the month, or he could take a safer occupation?" Reagan asked as she gave officer Joan a soft punch with a giggle, he laughed with her. "Hmmm ask him," Joan said gesturing to me, I looked at Dr. Reagan, and I gulped, "well I... could use something to do while I wait to go back to protect Joan," I said. She nodded, "I'll have him help me for the time being," she said quickly, since there must be one medic. "But there are seventy doctors on hand," Joan argues

"Well it's always good to have an assistant," Reagan said with a cute smile, Joan sighed "fine,"


End file.
